


I've Got You

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Olivarry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts), [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts).



Barry’s breath comes in sharp pants as he arches his back off the bed. It’s been a quarter of an hour already, but Oliver won’t relent with his teasing – always bringing Barry to the edge only to deny him the sweet, _sweet_ release.

” _Please_.” Barry manages to pant out between his heavy breathing.

“Please… _what_ , Barry?”

Barry shudders in pleasure when Oliver’s fingers brush over that _one_ spot. That delicious spot that leaves Barry as a whining, quivering mess under the ministrations of Oliver Queen.

“Please fuck me.” Barry whimpers. “ _Please_ … I need…”

“Shh.” Oliver calms Barry down with light touches to the insides of Barry’s thighs. He pulls his fingers out of Barry and trails wet, hot kisses up his body. “I’ve got you.” He breathes against Barry’s lips, pulling away before Barry can capture his lips.

Oliver digs the bottle of lube out of the sheets and slicks himself up. Barry spreads his legs even wider in anticipation. His body is shaking and he needs Oliver. He needs him _now_.

As if reading Barry’s mind, Oliver lines himself up with Barry and thrusts in with one fluid motion. He grunts and picks up an unrelenting pace, relishing in the small gasps and moans that Barry lets out.

“You feel…” Oliver trails off into a groan and angles his hips as he rocks into Barry again – hitting Barry’s prostate.

Barry groans and reaches his hands up and grabs the bars of the head. He’s so close. He’s easily excited now – due to his powers – and he doesn’t even need the extra stimulation on his cock to come. Barry arches off the bed again Oliver thrusts _just right_ in him and that all it takes for him to come.

He’s barely aware, but he can sense Oliver coming in him and it feels _amazing._ “Mmm. I love you, Oliver.” Barry mumbles.

“I love you too.”


End file.
